


of banana-flavoured smiles

by omigiris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, a bit of a character study into author's take, author's take on komori's character, i just wanted to write how their friendship would be in canon, not beta read sorry, set in high school, the sakukomo is there if you squint tbh no open signs of affection, with just a hint of crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigiris/pseuds/omigiris
Summary: Komori wasn't very obvious whenever he was feeling down, but Sakusa has always been able to see right through him. And Sakusa decides that for just this one time, he'll try to cheer him up with his favourite disgusting ice cream.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	of banana-flavoured smiles

**Author's Note:**

> sakukomo sakukomo sakukomo sakukomo sakukomo sakukomo sakukomo. by the way, this is one take on komori's character. there are many other ways he could turn out to be, but i wanted to explore him serving as a foil and opposite to sakusa.

Komori rarely had any off-days. Even on the days he was feeling down, things never felt too different. He would just make a passing comment about his day, and that was the last anyone would hear about his troubles.

It was a different case for Sakusa though, who was with him for almost every second of the day.

It normally happened on days when he lost touch and failed to receive and dig more balls than usual. Komori tried to act as if it didn’t bother him, and he was good at it. But after spending nearly two years of high school with him, Sakusa was just able to tell whenever something was off. 

Komori has always been too much of a nice person who cared a lot about others. Despite the fact that he held the title of the #1 Libero, he gave off an air of mediocrity and averageness—one look at him and no one would ever guess that he was such a celebrity. He had always been a more down-to-earth person as compared to the majority of volleyball geniuses, being more in tune with the ordinary people around him.

Komori had never liked showing negativity to the people around him because he didn't want to bring the atmosphere down, and also something about how he thinks pessimism wasn't the way to go. Sakusa thought it was a stupid move and a waste of energy to keep up an idealized image around people.

The first telling sign of a Komori off-day was when he would make excuses to be away from Sakusa after practice. They weren’t in the same class, so the excuse was usually about an assignment he had to work on or something related. So Sakusa was off jogging his rounds alone today. Being alone didn’t bother Sakusa much back in middle school, but now it just felt weird without Komori by his side.

Sakusa and Komori may have been polar opposites in their principles and views, but as much as neither wanted to admit, they were still close friends. It was probably because of their shared stubbornness to hang on to their beliefs, combined with the fact that they had already grown used to each other by this point.

Maybe Sakusa was a little worried about him. Usually, he would just wait for his episode to pass. But Sakusa had an epiphany when he spotted the outline of the mart on his jog back to the dorms. 

There was one time they stopped by the convenience shop on the way back to the dorms together with their teammates. Sakusa remembered Komori couldn’t stop talking about a tub ice cream brand that stood out from the rest for being way _too_ ambitious. 

Sakusa found himself cringing in disgust, and he vehemently refused to even try a single bite of Komori’s ketchup popcorn-flavoured ice cream when offered.

Komori had been sceptical about the flamboyant flavour himself, and his first bite was by no means pleasant. But he genuinely started to enjoy the taste after several scoops. 

Komori was a real oddball, although Sakusa was in no position to call him that.

Komori wasn’t obsessed with sweets, though. He would only buy the ice cream or just sweets in general whenever he was in the mood for it, which was only once in a blue moon. He did snack on savoury foods from time to time, and it always got on Sakusa’s nerves that he just had to snack in their room out of all places. 

But Sakusa had been under the impression that Komori really enjoyed the odd ice cream brand. Just a little more than the many delicacies he found ‘yummy’, which was about everything that went down his throat. 

It was obvious from the eagerness showing in his eyes as he scooped the vomit-coloured cream, along with that stupidly wide smile that was practically glued to his face every time he took a bite.

So Sakusa decided to make a purchase. He didn’t spend a lot of money every day, so he had the spare change to buy at least several tubs of ice cream. Like hell he was buying even more than one, though. 

But a part of him kind of wanted to see the glee on Komori’s face if he was suddenly surprised with _two_ tubs of his favourite ice cream.

Sakusa found himself groaning every two seconds as he roamed the store. He didn’t even know why he was doing this when Komori’s mood swings didn’t matter the least bit to him. Since when did he start getting comfortable with the idea of spending on another person anyway?

His eyes scanned the freezer cupboards. The tubs were still there, fully in stock and arranged in towers that completely occupied the compartment. It only made sense, because no one in their right minds would even think of giving the brand a second look after reading its labels.

This time around, the only flavours present were strawberries and pizza, banana and rice and passion fruit and hamburger. All of them sounded _really_ gross.

That one flavour Sakusa remembered Komori trying wasn’t there this time, and he was worried that he may pick a flavour that Komori disliked. But **** it, he was sick of thinking, he was just going to buy anything at this point.

So he chose the banana and rice flavour and the passion fruit and hamburger flavour. They sounded the least grotesque, after all.

Sakusa easily noticed the weird look the cashier gave him upon taking in his profile and noticing the items wrapped in his arms. He really wished he could go a day without being openly judged by the people around him.

As he made his way out of the 24-hour shop with his plastic bag of ice cream, a familiar tuft of brown hair came into his peripheral view. He curiously turned his head in its direction to see who it was. 

The last person he wanted to run into here was Komori—this was meant to be a surprise, for god’s sake. 

But like always, the gods were never on Sakusa’s side.

“Sakusa?” Komori raised a brow. “You’re buying snacks too?”

“Why are you here...” Sakusa’s voice sounded gruff and hoarse over his face mask. 

“Oh, I just wanted to buy some ice cream.” a small smile came upon Komori’s face.

Sakusa was filled with pride the instant he caught the words ‘ice cream’. 

“Well, I was gonna’ go on a small walk after this, so you should head on back first.” Komori claimed, and he gave Sakusa a small wave as he began walking past him. “See ya’, Sakusa—”

Now this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“—Komori.” Sakusa turned around.

Komori stopped in his tracks, and he twisted his body around to face Sakusa, “Hm?”

Sakusa lifted the plastic bag in his hand, “...I bought you ice cream.”

“Eh?” Komori’s eyes travelled down to the plastic bag offered to him. “For me?”

“Yeah.” Sakusa gave him a small nod.

Komori still appeared to be in disbelief, but he eventually took the plastic bag into his hands. “Thanks...”

“I didn’t know what flavour you liked, so I just picked whichever.” Sakusa continued.

Komori pulled on the handles of the plastic bag, and he peered curiously into its contents. “This is just what I was planning to buy…”

Sakusa couldn’t help the sense of accomplishment that came upon him. It was a great feeling to take anyone by surprise, especially Komori, who was never fazed by even the worst of situations.

“...I’m heading back first, then.” Sakusa shoved his hands into his jersey pockets, and he turned on his heel.

“Sakusa, wait—” Komori stopped him. Sakusa turned his head around, and he was met with that goofy smile he hadn’t seen for the entire day. “...I don’t think I’m going on that walk anymore. Let’s walk back to the dorms together.”

Sakusa needed a moment before he could respond, “...Okay.”

“Really, I didn’t think you’d ever treat me to anything.” Komori took a stride forward, aligning himself with Sakusa. “Thanks a lot, Sakusa!”

“...It’s not a big deal.” Sakusa mouthed back as he looked away.

“Wait, you’re not gonna’ tell me I have to pay you back now, are you?” Komori shot him a suspicious look. 

“It’s not like you would pay me back anyway.” Sakusa pointed out.

“Jeez, do you really think I’m _that_ bad?” Komori broke into cheerful laughter. “...Oh, does this also mean you’re okay with lending me money now?”

“No.”

“Aw, that sucks.” Komori grinned toothily. “Oh yeah, come to think of it—”

Komori was quick to go off on his usual rave as they began their walk along the streets. Sakusa only remained silent as the other man went on. He wasn’t actually paying attention to any of Komori’s words though—his attention had been more focused on the bubbliness that returned to Komori’s speech.

It was like music in his ears to hear the lively tone of Komori’s voice once again, and he didn’t think he could ever get sick of listening to it.

“Oh, right.” Komori perked in realization, and he fished out the two tubs of ice cream and held one in each hand. “We should eat the ice cream now or it’s gonna’ melt.”

Sakusa was snapped out of his daze when he saw the tubs, and he eyed the brunette dubiously, “...We?”

“I can’t finish these two all by myself, can I?” Komori reminded. “I haven’t tried the passion fruit and hamburger flavour, so you can have the banana one.”

Sakusa’s frown grew deeper, “I’m good.”

Komori’s brows furrowed slightly in disappointment, “Hm, if you say so.”

...Ugh, Sakusa hated this. 

“—Wait. I’ll have it.” Sakusa corrected himself. 

“Oh, sweet!” Komori beamed. “The banana flavoured one doesn’t taste that bad actually, I think you’ll really like it.”

Sakusa reluctantly took the tub from Komori’s hand, and he gulped as he stared down the lid. Even the lid was covered in a messy splatter of yellow and blue that was almost painful to look at. As if the flavour alone wasn’t enough to serve as a warning, the packaging itself was already screaming at everyone to stay away as far as possible.

Sakusa regretted trying to be a good person now. But it was still nice to see Komori in high spirits again.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the idea of the sakukomo dynamic being two geniuses who are on equal grounds with each other but also clash in their principles. komori often points out that sakusa is a pessimist, and i felt he does this because he doesnt agree with it. i might explore more sides of komori's possible character someday.
> 
> oh also, come follow me @omigiris on twitter if you wanna!!


End file.
